Welcome to the A-Team
by TearsLost
Summary: Hanna stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder. It was just her imagination. She continued on, at a more hurried pace. Again she heard a second set of footsteps, and looking over her shoulder, she could swear she saw a dark figure about two yards behind her, blending with the darkness. Contains non-descriptive rape.
1. Chapter 1

**.T.T.T.**

Hanna Marin was standing at a bus stop, angrily texting her friends who were, in her own mind at least, ignoring her. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered unhappily, clutching her phone tightly to her chest, her eyes turning to the dark sky. She had received late-night texts from all three of her friends, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields, telling her that Spencer and Aria had worked out a key factor of A's identity. She had immediately texted back saying that she'd be at Spencer's immediately. But they had insisted that there was somewhere they needed to go in order to prove their theory.

Now, she was waiting for them where they had promised to be, and the sun had set _at least_ four hours ago, and none of them were answering her many texts and calls. Five more minutes, and she was going to leave. It was getting cold, and creepy, and an unsettling feeling had begun to spread over her after the twentieth text had gone through to her friends without a reply.

"Hey, Spence, it's Hanna again. Just calling to make sure you didn't drop off the face of the earth. Call me?" Hanna sighed heavily and hung up, her shoulders drooping as she dialed Aria's number.

Had something happened to them? Had they lost their phones suddenly? _All three of them?_

"Aria? It's Hanna. Please call me." Feeling rather betrayed, Hanna hung up and tightened her hold on her expensive purse. She liked that purse, even though it was several seasons old. Ever since the problem that she and her mother had-had with money, Hanna had been more conscious of what she spent it on. She found herself holding onto older things, and even budgeting, something she had never even considered before.

Hanna sighed heavily, checking her phone one more time. It was three minutes past midnight. That was three minutes longer than she had intended to wait. And now she was done waiting. Tightening her grip on her phone, which she still had 911 on speed-dial, Hanna began carefully heading back down the street, dialing Emily.

"Em, it's me again. Just calling to let you know I got tired of waiting. I'm going home." She hung up suddenly wishing she had a land-line she could slam, because angrily pressing the red button didn't feel satisfying enough. She felt like her friends had all ditched her. She could picture them in Spencer's living room, or already at that place they were supposed to go in order to solve the mystery, piecing it all together without her, and forgetting or purposely excluding her from the big A reveal.

Hanna stopped in her tracks, her thoughts coming to a grinding halt when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder, breath caught in her throat. Establishing that it was just her imagination, she continued on, at a more hurried pace. Her heart thumping, Hanna couldn't help but continue to hear a second set of footsteps, and when she looked over her shoulder the second time she could swear she saw a dark figure about two yards behind her, almost completely invisible with their dark surroundings.

Hanna increased her pace, cursing her love for heels, which had begun hurting her feet an hour into standing at the benchless bus stop, waiting for her no-show buddies. Growling to herself, she hurriedly kicked the slip-on heels off, scooped them up and increased her pace. _These shoes are so not to die for, s_ he thought angrily, stuffing them into her purse and increasing her pace again, almost jogging now. She could see her house in the distance, just the top of it behind several others. She only had to cross the street, between two other houses and she would be home free.

The noises behind her she could not convince herself any longer to be only her imagination. She didn't think she could make it home before they caught up to her. Panting and terrified, she fumbled with her phone, speed-dialing 911 just before strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a hand clamped over her mouth to silence her squeal.

The phone slipped from her grasp, and her feet were nearly lifted off the ground, though her captor didn't appear to be much taller than she was. She struggled wildly, but was clubbed over the head with something heavy, and her world grew dark.

 **.T.T.T.**

With the threat of Hanna's death hanging over his head, Lucas Gottesman felt like he was being forced into this. Even though it was supposed to be a willingly-participated-in initiation proving that he was willing and able to do anything that was asked of him. Though, in true A fashion, it had become a 'do or die' situation. He was very strongly opposed to the idea, so much so that it was making him sick to his stomach. He continuously glanced at her unconscious form slumped in the passenger seat, her pretty arms bound mercilessly, her beautiful eyes hidden by the blindfold, her lovely mouth gagged.

He felt so sick, so sick and tired, and he knew there was no way he was getting out of doing this. One thing had crossed his mind - driving off the cliff at Lookout Point, killing them both. But that was selfish. There was a way he could save Hanna. But she would hate him forever, and be traumatized... but she would be alive. She was strong. She would bounce back.

And it wasn't as though he hadn't explored the option of simply not doing it - he had received a torturous amount of texts from A describing how they would kill her. And the images that came along with it - pictures of her sleeping or just sitting, none the wiser, somewhere that she felt safe - proving that A could and would get close enough to Hanna to harm her - which drove him to obey despite the sick feeling that continued to cling to the insides of his stomach.

Attempting to swallow the piece of hell lodged in his throat, Lucas cast her another agonized glance as he drove, his heart thudding mercilessly in his chest. _I can't do this! I can't... I can't... I have to!_

He slammed on brakes when they finally reached the forest, swerving and going down a narrow old trail. Soon, he had to stop the car, as the underbrush was far too thick to squeeze his car through. Throwing it into neutral, and rather than turn it off, just left it running. He didn't plan to be there long. Lucas worked quickly, figuring that going slowly would be agonizing. He had to get this over with, pull it off like a band-aid. He knew he'd probably rip off some skin along the way... but in the long run, he knew that this was better for Hanna. He just wished there was some way for her to understand that.

He carefully took her in his arms, pretending for a moment that this was mutual and romantic... that she loved him... but the crashing reality stung him so badly that he couldn't even bear to look at her. Tears in his eyes, he carried her to the middle of the small clearing, grunting a little from the strain. He wasn't very strong, and though she wasn't overly-heavy, he found her slipping from his grasp. He laid her down as gently as he could, pushing her bound arms above her head and attaching them to the stake A had already put there for said purpose. Her ankles were also fastened to two stakes below her, and he noted with a level of disgust that he couldn't quite explain, that the length was exactly accurate for her height.

Trying not to think about what he was about to do, he made sure she was tightly bound and began hastily undoing the buttons of her blouse. His fingers shook terribly, and he flinched every time his fingers brushed her perfect skin. He couldn't make the lump in his throat go away. Before he began, he paused, staring down at her blindfolded and gagged face, and delicately kissed her, his heart aching terribly. Wincing from the physical pain he felt at the idea of what he was about to do, Lucas undid his belt, pushed up her skirt, and closed his eyes.

 **.T.T.T.**

Lucas had never intended for her to see his face while he had her pinned down. But she had woken up to the pain and had begun wildly struggling, screaming and fighting, and the blindfold had slipped down, maybe three minutes after he had started. For a meager amount of time, she had no idea who was doing this to her. And now... she wished that she still didn't know. She had stared at him in shock, tears pouring down her cheeks as she choked on the gag. The look of complete and utter betrayal in her eyes... it killed him. He pressed her face sideways to the ground, unable to look at her, wishing he could cover his ears to the sound of her muffled wailing.

The instructions had been specific - 'until she stops struggling.' He wished she would just stop fighting him already, and he begged her to, in her ear, but it only made her sob harder and struggle more. "Please, please Hanna, just stop-" he whispered, sounding broken, and she squealed in terror and resentment, angrily lashing out at him. He struggled to keep her body down.

He whimpered 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hanna' probably around fifty times, and 'I love you, I'm sorry' at least twice, though she never responded, unable to choke anything out passed the sobs. She simply would not stop fighting. She twisted and struggled and kicked out as best she could. Lucas knew that if he didn't do this exactly right, A would be displeased. He couldn't stop until she did, which she showed absolutely no signs of doing, though he could tell she was getting tired. She had so much fight in her, she was so strong. He was just afraid of breaking her, making her give up, even though that was what he really needed her to do - just give up. He knew she wouldn't though... as long as she had the strength to fight, she would. Which was why they ended up in that place for so long.

He was so tired, he had to just plop down on top of her about ten minutes in, let her struggle alone for a moment while he caught his breath, and begin again. He kept having to take breaks. He was exhausted, and this being his first time, he never lasted very long. The whole idea was making it rather difficult for him to remain aroused, however... he couldn't deny his attraction to her, and he was quite motivated to keep going. He kept hearing the words in his head, the instructions A had given him via text. _Keep going until she stops struggling. You quit too soon, you'll get her head in a box for Christmas this year._

The painful part was he could hear the words in his own voice, the malicious words... _Lure Hanna somewhere secluded, take her captive, and drive her to these coordinates._ He still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _Undress the bitch, fuck the bitch, and keep going until she stops struggling. You quit too soon, you'll get her head in a box for Christmas this year. ;) - A_

He bit back a whimper and pressed on, feeling weak and useless. But he couldn't stop. He only allowed himself a few very short breaks to catch his breath, otherwise, he was non-stop for what seemed like forever. It was the longest three hours of his life, and he knew Hanna felt the same way. He was absolutely exhausted by the time she finally completely gave up and went limp. He was fairly certain that she was unconscious, otherwise she would have continued to whimper and twitch, which was all she had been doing for the past half hour. He didn't know what A counted as struggling, otherwise he would have stopped when she stopped being violent. Instead, choosing to be safe rather than sorry, he had continued until she had altogether stopped moving.

Hastily, he pulled away from her and buckled his pants, standing, stumbling from exhaustion and dropped right back to his knees. He couldn't feel the lower half of his body. He had gone entirely numb within the first hour. He was fairly certain that for mutual lovers, having sex for three hours straight would become tedious and rather boring. To him, however, every agonizing second had kept his heart racing, the sweat pouring, and hes mind filled with malicious things he would do to himself after this.

He rolled over onto his side, panting, sweating like a dog and hating himself. Hanna was completely limp beside him. He couldn't believe she had fought him for three solid straight hours. Groaning as his muscles spasmed in protest, he thought that actually, he could believe it. She was strong, and he felt like he was going to vomit out his lungs. The seconds had felt like minutes, the minutes like hours, the hours like days. He closed his eyes, wanting to just sleep... but then his phone buzzed.

Weakly, he slapped the ground, reaching around for it, and brought it to his ear. It was an automated voice. It taunted him with that fake, sugary sweet. He would murder A and go to jail for it if he could.

"Welcome to the A-team," the too-cheerful voice chirped in Lucas' ear, as if she was selling a 'but wait, there's more' television product. He held the phone in his shaky, bloody gasp, wincing at her words. The female voice, similar to Alison's but definitely _not_ Alison's, continued to speak, though Lucas had zoned out until her last words were spoken, in that sickeningly sweet way. "It was definitely worth your trouble. Welcome, once again, to the A-Team."

Swallowing hard, Lucas sat up. He dropped the phone, grasping his wrist to try and stop the shaking in his hand, but it coursed through his whole body. He couldn't believe he had just done this... He looked down at the sweet face he had grown to love, tears welling in his eyes. "I-it wasn't worth it," he whimpered, clawing at his face angrily.

His phone rang again and he shakily grabbed it, listening as the song _Now I Own You_ by _Shinedown_ began to play. He swallowed hard, soaking in the lyrics for a moment. _Its a trap, so don't ask. Its a shadow on Your back. It don't burn, it don't bleed, still it cuts you at the knee._ And _Hey, c'est la vie. Remember me? I made you, dressed and trained you._ All really hit close to home. He hung up after _Strip down, show me flesh and bone. Strip Down. 'Cause now I own you._

Gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white, his eyes turned to the dark patch of sky, the rest of which was covered by dense trees. They were in the middle of nowhere, no one to hear him, but he knew that A would.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed. "I know you're listening! IT WASN'T WORTH IT! _IT WASN'T WORTH IT!_ _ **IT WASN'T WORTH IT!"**_

 **A/N): So, should I continue this, with what happens next, or just leave it as a one-shot? This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't find any fanfictions with this theme, so I thought... what the hell. I have a twisted enough mind to write this. So, what do you think? Got any questions or requests? I'm open to ideas. :)**

 **Also, look up the song _Now I Own You_ by _Shinedown._ It's great, and I feel like it fits this story pretty well... if you think of any songs that would fit better, by all means, let me know!**

 **\- TearsLost**


	2. Chapter 2

**.T.T.T.**

Lucas, after falling into an exhausted stupor for about ten minutes, was awoken by the steady hum of his car engine as his mind suddenly figured out what the constant sound was. A bolt of panic shot though him as he remembered that he'd left it on. He had been naive enough to believe that this wouldn't take long. Cursing, he forced himself to his feet and rushed to his car, only taking a single moment to note that he had burned nearly every last drop of gasoline in the damned car. Muttering obscenities, he turned off the engine and rested his forehead against the wheel in shame.

He sat there like that for a long moment, allowing his fatigued body and mind to just rest and stew in his stupid mistake for a bit. Three hours of non-stop running. He'd wasted thirty dollars of gas, probably more. He didn't know exactly how full the tank was, but he'd had enough to get home, now he didn't have enough to even back out of the woods. "Lovely," he muttered hoarsely, yanking the keys out of the ignition and slowly sliding out of the car.

He moved sluggishly over to Hanna, who was still unconscious, and carefully dragged her over to the car. He tied her arms together, and her ankles, and tucked her securely in the trunk, locking it. Now, all he had to do was walk to a gas station and come back. He wearily glanced at his watch. None would be open at this hour... "By the time I get there, they will," he muttered to himself, pocketing his keys. He sighed, and resigned himself to the long, long walk.

 **.T.T.T.**

"Has anyone talked to Hanna recently?" Emily asked that morning at school, noting that she wasn't there.

"I haven't, I can't find my phone for the life of me," Spencer muttered, jamming her books in her locker.

Aria furrowed her brow, as did Emily. "That's... weird, I can't find my phone either."

"Neither can I," Emily butted in, looking already on the verge of panic. "I called her phone last night with my landline, and she didn't answer. And then I called her mom, who said that Hanna was staying with Spencer...?"

Spencer shook her head, hugging her books. "Don't look at me, Hanna hasn't said a word to me since she and Caleb broke up. Poor thing's been miserable, locked up in her room all week."

"I hope she's okay," Aria said softly, playing with the edge of her binder. "I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

Emily smiled reassuringly, as if trying to convince herself as much as the others. "I'm sure she's fine. Let me know if you guys hear from her, or find your phones..." she trailed off, looking uncertain for a moment before shaking her head and heading off to class.

 **.T.T.T.**

Ezra was driving down the road, heading to check out a job offer he'd found on craigslist for teaching a group of homeschoolers a few miles passed Lookout Point when he spotted a teenager marching unhappily down the road, limping, and looking exhausted.

Brow furrowed, Ezra slowed to a crawl, putting down the passenger window. When the boy turned to look at him, he recognized him as one of his former students. "Hey, Lucas, right? Need a lift?"

Lucas' shoulders drooped a little, and he looked very uncertain. "Thank you, mister Fitz... um... I could really use the exercise..." he winced at that, turning to look at how far he'd come, and then how far he had yet to go, then suddenly changed his mind, hopping in. "Yeah... thanks. Ran out of gas, back there, I was just heading for a gas station," he muttered, buckling.

Ezra nodded, trying not to notice how nervous the boy seemed to be as he began rolling again. "Hey, buddy, I'm not some crazy serial killer, alright? You can relax." He flashed Lucas a toothy grin, hoping to calm the boys' nerves, but Lucas only seemed that much more on edge.

"You're a friend of Hanna's, right?" Ezra asked, trying to break the tension, and Lucas stiffened a bit.

"Y-yeah... sort of. We haven't talked in a long time." Lucas murmured, twiddling his thumbs.

"Why aren't you in school?" Ezra asked, trying to keep silence from filling the car.

Lucas was silent for a moment. "I wasn't planning to skip today. Went star-gazing and ran out of gas," he murmured.

Ezra nodded, smiling. "Happens to the best of us."

Lucas merely nodded in reply, staring out the window.

Feeling awkward, Ezra shut his mouth and decided that Lucas was far too shy to uphold any kind of conversation. After several long minutes of silence, he pulled into the only gas station on this road. "You got money for the gas? If not I could help you out," he offered generously.

"Thanks, miser Fitz, but that's not necessary. I've got money," Lucas declined softly, going inside to pay for a couple gallons and a jerrycan. Ezra waited for him while he filled it, much to his displeasure. "If you've got somewhere to go, just go, I'm fine to head back on my own, it's not far from here," Lucas lied.

"Nah," Ezra lied in reply. "Hop back in, I can help you out."

"The inside of your car will smell like a fuel plantation," Lucas warned, in hopes of dissuading Ezra from asking him to get in his car with a full jerrycan.

Ezra laughed, cringing internally. "That's... fine."

Lucas looked like he wanted to decline, but instead slowly climbed back into the car, softly thanking him. "You can drop me off here," Lucas said more than once along the way, but Ezra insisted on taking him all the way back to his car.

"I parked in the woods, just doing some bird watching, and then the stars came out and it was a really clear night so I snapped some pictures..." Lucas explained nervously, unbuckling. "I forgot to check my fuel, so I was stuck here most of the night. I started walking maybe an hour ago."

Ezra nodded, pulling off onto the side of the road. "I'll wait here for you, make sure you get out all right," he offered.

"That's really not necessary," Lucas insisted, closing the door behind him and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah well... this town has seen enough tragedy, I'd rather not see your face on the news after this, just want to make sure you get out okay." Ezra smiled.

Lucas, seeing no way to tell him to leave without looking suspicious, merely accepted that with a stiff nod, turning and heading down the dirt road that slowly turned into an over-grown path. It took him about five minutes to get back to his car, and he could hear Hanna freaking out in the trunk. Swallowing hard, he filled the tank, his stomach churning at the sound of her distressed screams.

After the tank was filled, he put the jerrycan in the back seat, then went to the trunk. As soon as Hanna saw him, she choked on her scream and shrank back, and he did his best to be intimidating. He didn't have to try very hard, though, she was now terrified of him. "Hanna, so help me God, you stop making that racket. You'll be out of here soon, I promise, but only if you stop making so much noise." With that he slammed the trunk and climbed into the drivers' seat, shaking.

"I'm a monster," he whispered to himself as he started the engine and backed out of the narrow trail, back onto the road where Ezra was still waiting. "Damned teacher," he muttered, forcing a smile as he pulled up alongside the man. "Thanks, mister Fitz, I'm good now."

"All right, see you around Lucas." Ezra smiled and waved, pulling back onto the road, and drove away to go to his job interview, terribly late.

Lucas let out a shaking breath, glad the young man hadn't offered to drive home with him, too. He was driving along, wondering what the hell he was going to do with Hanna when he received a text from A. Muttering obscenities, he pulled off onto the side of the road to read it.

 _You ready to prove how well you can keep a secret? Take Hanna home with you, hide her somewhere in your house and keep her as your pet. You always said you wanted a dog, right? -A_

With shaky hands, Lucas dropped his phone back into his lap and slowly pulled back out onto the road. He kept cursing to himself softly. How was he going to pull this off? A was just playing games with him now. They were very carefully and very slowly taking away the ground where he could stand. Sooner or later, he was going to find himself with only one piece of ground left. What happened when A became bored with playing games and decided to rip that piece of ground out from under him? He'd have nowhere left to stand.

Feeling rather worthless, Lucas drove around aimlessly for a good half hour until he knew for sure his parents would be at work. He pulled his car into the garage, and closed the garage door behind him. Where was he going to keep her? In the basement? In his room? Under his bed? In his closet? Sooner or later, she was going to scream, or make some kind of noise, and someone was going to hear it. He was just glad that Caleb didn't live there with them anymore. He didn't think he could manage to lie to Caleb about having his girlfriend as a hostage when he lived under the same roof.

Cursing repeatedly, Lucas opened the trunk and immediately received a heavy kick to the chin, knocking him backwards against the metal garage door. Hanna scrambled out of the trunk, having managed to untie her legs, limping heavily as she made a break for the back door. Tears streamed down her face as she fumbled with the knob in a blind panic, her hands still bound tightly together.

Lucas forced himself to recover quickly, racing after her and wrapping his arms around her waist, dragging her backwards, kicking and screaming. He struggled with her mightily, dragging her into the house, cringing when she kicked out and knocked over a lamp, shattering it. He cursed, dragging her into his room, kicking the door shut and dropping her down on the bed, having to put all of his weight on her to keep her from getting away from him. How did she possibly still have this much energy to fight him? He was exhausted. It must be adrenaline.

Lucas fumbled with some duct tape, wrapping it around her arms many times, then around her ankles, as tightly as he could manage. "Stop struggling, Hanna, please," he begged, not wanting to have to hurt her to keep her still. He lay heavily over her, shakily picking at the tape trying to find where the end started.

"NO! I'll never stop trying to get away from you!" she sobbed, twisting and turning, trying to break free.

Lucas tore a strip free and moved to tape her mouth, and she shied back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know who you are anymore," she shrieked, and his heart broke all over again. He sucked in a sharp breath, taping her mouth over a couple times, and then wrapped the tape around her shoulders to minimize her movement.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, dragging her over to his closet and closing it. Instantly, she began struggling again, kicking against the walls and making all kinds of noise. He cringed, going out to walk around the rest of the house to see how well it could be heard from out there. This wasn't going to work. His parents would hear her, find her, and he'd be in more trouble than he could even imagine. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his parents would think of him if they found a girl tied up in his closet.

Lucas returned to his room after cleaning up the lamp. He'd have to get creative with this. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she wasn't going to stop making noise if she could. He looked around his room desperately, spotting the trunk in a corner by his desk. He hurried to it, emptying it of all his more valuable collectors items. He usually kept it locked anyway, so his parents wouldn't notice a difference.

He emptied it out, throwing everything into a pile in the corner of his room. He'd have to sort that all later. He put a layer of blankets around the insides to muffle her screaming or thumping. He opened the closet and Hanna squirmed backwards, trying to get out of his reach. He grabbed her and dragged her back out, pulling her over to the trunk and she struggled angrily for a moment as he tried to stuff her down inside it.

"Hanna, I don't want to hurt you, please cooperate," he begged, pushing her down with all his might, managing to shove the lid down over her. He put his full weight on it, and she bashed her feet against it angrily from inside, causing it to pop open a couple times while he fumbled with the lock. He cried out in pain when the lid pinched his fingers as she kicked at it, his full weight smashing the tips of his fingers. He finally got it locked, and she could no longer get the lid to budge.

Letting out a distressed whimper, Lucas lay limply over the lid for a moment, feeling his fingers throb and watching blood ooze from the tips. Hanna was still kicking against the insides of the trunk, but it was far duller sounding than when she'd been in the closet, and he could dimly hear her making herself hoarse. Lucas just lay there limply for a moment, soaking it all in, before he forced his fatigued body to stand, dragging the trunk over to his closet and shoving it inside. He closed the door and slid to the floor, tears streaming down his face. How was he going to keep this up? How long did A expect him to?

He covered his face in his hands, and sobbed.

Inside the trunk, Hanna lay curled in a ball, picking at the tape, but the confined space was tight enough that she couldn't struggle enough to get out of it. She eventually just went limp again, panting. He throat ached terribly. It was hot in there, and from all the oxygen she'd used up fighting like a bull, she struggled to get enough air in her lungs. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall again.

 _I thought you were my friend... how could you do this to me? Lucas..._

 **A/N): Poor Hanna, and poor Lucas, too. Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm struggling with writing all the liars in character. I had planned to have more with Spencer, Aria and Emily, but as I was writing, I was thinking to myself, this doesn't sound like them. So I'm going to have to work on them a bit more before I put more of them in the story. I really don't want to write them out of character. Do you think I got Lucas and Hanna in character? What about Ezra Fitz?**

 **Do you want to see more of this story? Let me know! I'd love for some ideas, guys. Let me know what you want to see happen next.**

 **-TearsLost**


	3. Chapter 3

**.T.T.T.**

Lucas laid awake in his bed that night, listening to the very dull thunking from his closet.

The next day was torture for him. He had to leave her there, go about his morning as if nothing was wrong. His parents didn't suspect a thing. He left before they went for work, pretending to go to school, but when they left he immediately returned, unable to leave Hanna there on her own in that chest, all day. He let her out as soon as he got back in his room so she could eat and relieve herself, and stretch her limbs, but he was careful how much freedom he allowed her. She glared at him distrustfully as he helped her out of the chest, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was planning for when he slipped up, so she could break free.

She absolutely hated it when he went into the bathroom with her, but he couldn't risk leaving her alone for even a moment. He felt like such a pervert, and her accusing stare didn't help any. He merely kept his eyes on the floor, and his back pressed to the door.

"I need a shower," she said hoarsely after she was done, running her hands over her skin where the sweat and blood had dried. "Are you going to watch that, too?" Her voice was like a thousand needles pricking his ears.

He shook his head somberly, nodding to the shower. "No, go ahead," he croaked.

"Do I have to get in with all this on?" She muttered unhappily, indicating the tape wrapped around her ankles and shoulders.

Lucas hesitated, then dropped down, pulling the laces from his shoes. He wrapped them around her wrists tightly before he undid the tape. Hanna looked less than happy about it, trying to figure out how she was going to get her clothes off now. Lucas sighed and tore the hems and sleeves so she could get them off, but they were no longer wearable. She let out a small whimper at that, but said nothing.

Hanna stepped into the tub, peeling off her grimy clothes and dropping them outside the shower, making sure the curtain was completely shut. She turned on the water as hot as she could get it and curled up in the bottom, letting the filth wash away while she battled tears. She had already promised herself she wouldn't let Lucas see her like this. Every time he looked at her, she was determined to let him know with one filthy look what she thought of him. But she refused to let him know how much this hurt.

Lucas slid to the floor, playing with his now laceless shoes while he waited for her to finish. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to keep this up. He didn't know how long A wanted him to keep Hanna locked up in his room. Surely not forever?

After a while, the shower turned off, and Hanna peeked out, looking for a towel. Lucas stood, grabbing a clean one and handing it to her, not daring to look her in the eye.

She hesitated, then snatched it and flicked the curtains shut angrily. "Hand me my clothes?" She asked hoarsely, reaching out for them. She found it impossible to get the towel around her when her arms were tied together.

"They're filthy." Lucas muttered, stuffing the torn clothes into a trash bag. "You can wear something of mine. Get out."

Hanna hesitated, then frustratedly managed to finally get the towel around her body. She carefully stepped out of the shower, hugging her arms to her chest to keep the towel from sliding off. She tried to scowl at him, but it was clear she was still frightened after learning what he was capable of. She flinched when he took her by the elbow and steered her roughly back to his room, locking it firmly behind them and pushing her over to the other side of the room, keeping her as far away from the door as possible.

"Lucas, how long are you going to keep me here?" She asked, sniffing and trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, but it was impossible.

"I don't know," he murmured, pulling a t-shirt and some shorts from his dresser and tossing them to her, sensing she didn't want him anywhere near her.

She took them nervously from where they landed on the bed, casting him a hurt glare before moving to the corner. She sent him another look with mixed emotions, thinking _Is he gonna watch the whole time?_

Feeling like he knew what the look meant, he moved over to stand in front of the door again, crossing his arms and staring at the floor.

Figuring that was the best she was going to get, Hanna sighed and turned her back to him, drying off and attempting to pull the t-shirt on. It was impossible. Her arms were still tied together. Frustrated, she cast Lucas a helpless glance, noting that he wasn't looking at her. She furrowed her brow a bit. If he had kidnapped her just to use her sexually, why wasn't he watching her dress? Why hadn't he jumped at the chance to watch her shower? Confused, she sat down timidly on the edge of the bed, pulling the towel over her lap to cover herself. "L-Lucas I can't get my arms through the sleeves," she whispered.

Lucas looked up, then slowly moved over to her. He attempted to untie the knots, but the wet laces wouldn't come undone. Muttering to himself, he took a pair of scissors from his desk and cut them, and she instantly slid away from him.

Sighing softly, Lucas put the scissors back in the drawer and locked it, moving back over to lean against the door while she pulled the t-shirt on. Lucas kept his gaze locked firmly on the floor, wishing she was his in a less possessive, creepy way. Biting his lip and feeling like shit, he closed his eyes to battle the tears he felt, then opened them again when Hanna turned back to him after pulling the shorts on.

"They're too big," she said, barely above a whisper as she tried to keep the shorts from sliding off.

"They're the smallest I have," he murmured, moving over to her. She flinched and stumbled back, and he slowed his pace, feeling as though she'd stabbed him. She was scared of him now, and that hurt so much...

"Please don't put me back in that trunk," she whimpered, dropping down to the floor, hugging her knees.

"Hanna, what else can I do with you?" Lucas implored. "I can't trust that you won't make a sound while my parents are here, to just leave you in the closet, and I can't trust that you won't run away if I let you roam the house!"

"Then let me go, Lucas!" She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks again.

"I-I can't," he choked, clutching at his chest painfully. He moved over to her and she shook her head desperately, scooting away. He took his tape again and bound her wrists together, and then moved to do her ankles. He stopped when he got another text, grabbing his phone to look at it.

 _You really are ungrateful, aren't you? Still nursing that crush on Hanna? She's yours now, take advantage of that! xoxo_ _\- A_

Lucas' heart dropped. He had to do it again? He was still exhausted from last night! It would have to be quick. And A hadn't specifically told him to keep going until she stopped struggling again. Lucas turned his devastated gaze to Hanna, who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

"What?" She whimpered, shifting back even further. "Who's the text from? What does it say?" She shrank back more still as Lucas put the phone aside and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Hanna," he breathed, pressing his lips against hers, softly.

She froze for a moment, until his hands moved to her hips, and she yelped and began viciously fighting him as he pinned her down again. He wished he could put her on the bed, make things more comfortable for her, but she was fighting him too much for that. He had trouble keeping his lips against hers, as her head was constantly moving back and forth, so he moved his lips instead to her neck, keeping her arms above her head with one hand, the other resting shakily on her hip, slowly moving to his belt.

She squeezed her legs together, and he forced them apart with his knees, trying to undo his belt with one hand and keep her arms firmly above her head with the other. After a moment, he realized that was going to be impossible. He stopped, dragged her to her feet and pushed her down on the bed, working quickly so the struggling girl couldn't break free. He had to tie her arms to the headboard using a hoodie he'd had laying across the bed. He would have to upgrade some of his tying equipment if he was going to have a hostage for a while.

"Lucas, please, don't-" Hanna begged, sobbing as he secured her ankles to the footboard. He climbed back on top of her, not able to look her in the eyes. "Lucas, please!" Hanna sobbed, struggling still.

"Hanna, stop!" He begged, pausing to look at her, agony in his eyes, tears pouring down his face. "This is hard enough as is, please, you're making me feel like a monster, please just... stop." He slumped down on top of her, his face next to hers, his sobs muffled by the pillow.

Hanna panted, unsure what to make of this. She became convinced he was crazy. "I-if it's so hard, then why are you doing it?" She whimpered. Was he really horny and no one would have sex with him?!

"I can't... tell you," he whimpered, raising his head to look at her, choking on his pain. He began fumbling with his belt again, sobbing.

"N-no, Lucas, please-" Hanna cried, fighting again.

Lucas sobbed all the harder, ignoring her, and pulled down her baggy shorts he'd given her. There was only one problem at this point - he wasn't aroused. He was far too distraught to become aroused. Feeling like he could kill himself, Lucas climbed off of her, and left the room, slamming the door and leaving Hanna to just lay there, shivering and sobbing, confused.

 **.T.T.T.**

Ezra and Aria were coming out of the café, with their coffees to go. "How did your interview go?" Aria asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Great, considering I was an hour late..." Ezra muttered into his coffee.

"What? Why?" Aria looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hanna's friend, Lucas, he was just... walking down the road. His car broke down, so I gave him a lift to a gas station and then back to his car."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Lucas? What was he doing all the way out there?"

Ezra shrugged. "Says he was star gazing when he realized he was out of gas."

Aria chewed on her lip for a moment, thoughtful. "He's been acting weird lately... maybe he knows where Hanna has gone to, though..."

"Hanna's missing?" Ezra looked startled.

"Yeah, just since last night, anyway. She... won't return any of our calls, and her mom says that Hanna told her she was spending the night at Spencer's-"

"Have you talked to Spencer about that?" Ezra interrupted.

"Of course, she says Hanna didn't say a word to her about it, she hasn't seen or heard from her either."

"What about Emily?"

"Same deal. Hanna's sort of been ignoring all of us since she broke up with Caleb..."

"Well, maybe she just needed to disappear for a while." Ezra climbed into his car, and Aria leaned against the door.

"Yeah, maybe... I just wish she would tell someone she's alright, can't help but worry about her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up. You girls can't survive without each others' company for long." He looked at his watch. "I should probably get going. I've got another interview." He pulled the door shut.

Aria nodded, going around, ready to get in the other door when she spotted Lucas at a shop window, banging on it and shouting. "HEY! Just gimme back my stuff!"

"Hello, still want a ride?" Ezra called from in the car.

"Yeah..." Aria watched Lucas run his hands through his hair in irritation, then leave. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, then slowly climbed into Ezra's car, and they drove off.

 **.T.T.T.**

"Look at her, she's been parading about school like a thanksgiving float all morning." Spencer muttered unhappily.

"We should go talk to her," Emily replied, already heading over.

"Wait, did you get that text Aria sent about Lucas at the art studio?" Spencer stopped her. "Aria says she knows the photographer that owns it, and it's in the same block where she and Hanna saw Lucas that night."

"So now we think Lucas took the photos in the graveyard?" Emily looked unconvinced.

"Well maybe, but why was he pounding to get in there?"

"I can't think about this now, I have a calculus test." Emily muttered, turning to leave again.

"Wait Em," Spencer caught her arm. "Have you heard from Hanna yet?"

"No, I haven't." Emily twisted her arm free.

"O-okay... just... let me know if you do..." Spencer murmured, hurt.

Emily let out a stressed sigh, nodding stiffly, turning and walking off. She pointedly ignored Jenna when she came up to her, attempting to hand her a black envelope. Jenna stared after her with pursed lips for a moment before turning and coming over to Spencer.

"Here you go. I haven't seen Aria or Hanna yet, so I trust you'll get this to them," Jenna handed Spencer two more, and then, slowly handed her another. "And... Emily wasn't in the mood to talk."

"What are these?" Spencer asked suspiciously, inspecting the cards.

"Invitations. It's my birthday." Jenna said with a smile.

"You recovered just in time," Spencer replied sourly.

Jenna nodded, smiling thinly. "The doctors say it's a positive outcome."

"What the hell is this, Jenna?" Spencer asked forcefully. "I thought you needed protection. We had a deal."

"Well this is the new deal, I feel a lot safer when I'm in charge of what happens to me. Hope to see you at the party." Jenna turned and walked off.

Spencer pressed her lips together tightly, looking displeased. Shaking her head, she turned and headed off to class.

 **.T.T.T.**

After going off to try and deal with one problem, Lucas returned home, sporting an extreme migraine. He walked into his room to find Hanna violently wrestling with her bonds and only a moment away from breaking free of them. It had been really, really stupid of him to just leave her so poorly tied to the bed like that, but he'd been too upset to take the time to put her back into the trunk before he left.

The moment she saw him, frustrated tears sprung to her eyes, and she fought violently as he grabbed hold of her, angrily pinning her down. One of the things he'd done while he was out was buy rope and more duct tape, since he found himself quickly running out of it. He tied her arms to the headboard again, this time with rope, and found himself tying it rather tightly. He was mad, mad at himself, mad at that stupid photographer who wouldn't give his stuff back, and furious with A.

Determined to do everything right, so A wouldn't have any reason to kill Hanna, he finished what he had started before he'd left that morning, pulling her shorts back down, undoing his belt, and allowing himself to become aroused. He ignored her pitiful cries, keeping firm hold of her face so she couldn't turn it away from him. He saw red when Hanna chomped down on his lip, and angrily forced himself into her.

He muffled her wail with his mouth, ignoring the blood that trickled down his chin and onto hers. If he didn't do everything A wanted... That thought drove him on, and he kept going until he had his release, pulling away from her and leaving her there for a while, going out to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

When he returned, he figured Hanna wasn't in the mood to eat, and he really wasn't either, but he needed a distraction, for the both of them. He untied her arms, but left her legs bound, giving her a towel so she could clean herself up. He slumped against his door with his food, having left Hanna's plate on the bed beside her.

Sobbing, Hanna swiped the plate away from her and it shattered at his feet. "Bastard!" she screamed.

He stared at it, drawing his legs back further, numbly chewing.

Hanna sobbed and fitfully dried up the mess, pulling the shorts back up, and hugging her knees, glaring at the ties around her ankles. "I hate you," she whispered, her voice terse and muffled by her knees.

Lucas choked on the bit of food he was trying to swallow, and all the tension left his body. He just sat there limply for a moment, tears gathering in his eyes. "I know," he croaked. "I don't blame you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I do too."

 **A/N): So for now the others think Hanna's just AWOL because of her breakup with Caleb. When do you think they'll start really freaking out about her not replying to any of their texts or calls? What do you think will become of Hanna and Lucas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.T.T.T.**

"Is that Hanna?" Spencer asked hopefully when Aria's phone went off later that day. Aria had found her phone in the lost and found at school. Spencer and Emily had yet to find theirs.

"No, it's Ezra." Aria furrowed her brow. "He just got an invitation to Jenna's birthday party."

"So now Fitz is invited to the party?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Apparently she wants to see her favorite teacher for the first time. What the hell is she up to?"

"I don't know... I just wish Hanna would get in touch with us, she's never been gone this long." Spencer sighed heavily.

"Should we... contact the police?" Aria asked hesitantly.

Spencer shook her head. "Her mom will handle that when she thinks she's been gone long enough for it to be worrisome. I'm sure Hanna will be home before it comes to that, though."

"Where do you think she is, anyway?" Aria asked, texting Ezra back.

Spencer shrugged, typing away on her keyboard. "My guess is not very far, she didn't take her car, or any clothes with her that her mom can tell. She might just be camping out in a nearby motel, or actually camping out, like she did that one time with Caleb... on second thought she's not doing that. It probably has too many memories..." She cringed.

"Should we be worried... about her... you know... trying to sleep with a bunch of guys to get over Caleb?" Aria asked slowly.

Spencer's eyes flicked up from the computer, and she looked uncertain for a moment. "I'm... sure Hanna's got better self-control than that. And better morals. Hopefully."

"I just, don't want her getting hurt. More... than she already has." Aria sighed, laying back on the couch.

Spencer nodded somberly. "She'll be fine."

But by now, both of them were getting worried.

 **.T.T.T.**

Aria felt terrible for ditching Ezra at Jenna's party later that night, but this was her one chance to get a look at the negatives that Lucas had left at Laurel's photography studio. As she was locking up, she turned and walked right into someone's chest. She gasped and took a step back, looking up at none other than Lucas himself, an intense look on his face. "Lucas, you scared me." She forced a smile.

"I need to get inside," he said, shifting his eyes to the studio.

"Uh, the studio's closed," Aria replied.

"Leave the door open, and walk away," Lucas stated softly.

Aria furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "I can't do that."

"Then drop the keys and let me find them," he insisted, taking a step closer to her.

Aria gave him an odd look, moving to step around him but he quickly got in her way. She clenched the keys tighter. "Lucas, get out of my way," she said strongly, not wanting to let him know she was nervous.

Lucas received a text as he opened his mouth to say something. Glancing down at it, he looked back up at her a moment before stuffing the phone back in his pocket, and taking a swing at her.

Eyes wide, she moved to duck, but his fist collided with the side of her head and sent her reeling backwards. She hit the ground hard, unconscious. Lucas, feeling panicky, grabbed her and dragged her backwards, fumbling with the keys to unlock the studio. He dragged her inside with him, closing the door just as Ezra was pulling up in front of it.

Lucas cursed, locking the studio from the inside and taking Aria under the arms, dragging her further back and hiding with her behind the desk. Ezra peeked in through the window, jiggled the handle, and knocked on the studio door. He stayed there for a long time, and Aria's phone buzzed three times as he was calling her. When she didn't reply or walk out, he waited in his car for her, still texting and calling her.

Aria woke slowly after fifteen minutes, groggy, and didn't know what to make of the situation when Lucas pounced on her, a hand slapped over her mouth and his body heavily on top of hers to keep her still. "Shh," he breathed, watching the door with bated breath, his heart thumping madly.

"Lucas?" Aria murmured, her voice muffled by his hand. Her phone buzzed again, and Lucas grabbed it before she could, tossing it out of her reach. Her eyes flicked back to him, suddenly full of panic. She began struggling wildly, and Lucas thought _Not this again!_ He growled, grateful that Aria was so little. He shoved her down hard, pushing his full weight down on her and pinning her flailing legs with his own. "If you know what's good for you, stop moving," he hissed, staring into her eyes with all the fierceness he could muster. It was enough, because she obeyed, her pretty eyes wide with fright. The closeness was unnerving to her.

Lucas slowly released the pressure he had on her, turning to look out the window again, and when he did, Aria socked him hard in the jaw. He fell back against the studio counter, and Aria scrambled out from under him. He caught her ankle, and down she went, hitting the floor hard. She groaned, and screamed when he pulled her back. He slapped his hand over her mouth again, yelping in pain when she bit his hand. "Shut up, stop!" He hissed, pushing her down and covering her head with his arms, trying to muffle her screams, laying fully on top of her.

Her hands were wrapped around his wrists, and he could feel her panting heavily beneath him, though she had stopped struggling.

With bated breath, he turned his panicked eyes back to the door, relieved to see that, with the wall between them, and Ezra sitting in his car, he hadn't heard her scream. Lucas' eyes flicked to Aria's purse, where he heard something rattling when Aria shifted and the bag moved. He grabbed it, stuffing his hand in and feeling around until his heart leapt, and he yanked out his negatives. Feeling light-headed, Lucas fumbled with the bottle, pulled out the sleeping pills and attempted to shove one down Aria's throat.

She began struggling again, wildly, and instantly spit it out. "Damn it! Take the pill or I'm going to knock you upside your head again!" Lucas hissed, shoving another in her mouth and holding her jaw shut. She stared up at him with wild eyes, struggling like mad, but with all the saliva building up in her mouth, her natural instinct kicked in and she swallowed. Feeling panicky, she fought and struggled all the more, and slowly, very slowly, began to feel groggy. After about five minutes, she completely blacked out.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head fall against the floor beside hers, relaxing for a moment, feeling shaky. Slowly, he pushed himself up, staring down at her as straddled her; she lay there limply beneath him. He looked over at Aria's phone as it began to buzz again. He grabbed it, stuffing it and everything else in Aria's purse.

Standing and moving over to the cabinet, he grabbed his camera bag, thought twice, and put it back. If Aria went missing along with his stuff, he would be the first suspect, since this was where she last said she would be. He made sure to leave everything as it was, slinging her bag over his shoulder, and collecting the small girl into his arms. He groaned, moving over to the door and watching as Ezra slowly pulled away.

The moment he was gone, Lucas slipped out of the studio, locked it behind him and took off into the darkness. His car was only a little ways away, but to him it felt like miles. He was already exhausted, and Aria was growing unbearably heavy. He didn't have the strength to go around to the other side of his car to put her inside. He just hopped in, her tucked in his lap, and took off, a new sense of dread settling in his stomach as his mind replayed the last text A had sent him, along with a picture of the trunk Hanna was stuffed in.

 _A dollhouse needs more than one doll. Aria is making this all too easy. You know what to do. - A_

Lucas wanted to cry. He knew that his parents were more than likely still awake. How was he going to get Aria into his room without them seeing? He parked a block away from his house, just so he could sit and think. He had avoided thinking of this new problem while he'd been driving, but now it was hard not to. Aria's head was tilted backwards at an uncomfortable angle to rest on his shoulder, her necklace had turned itself around and was digging into his chest. Her arm lay limply against his leg, her other arm wedged awkwardly behind her, pinned between his chest and her back.

A loved testing his limits. A loved testing him in general, purposely cramming him into tight spots just to see if he could squeeze his way out. Lucas had come to realize long ago that A didn't have him as an asset, A had him as a toy to avoid boredom. Lucas grunted and wrapped an arm around Aria's little waist, shifting her so she wasn't squishing him so much. Her sharp tailbone was digging painfully into his thigh, and no matter how little she was, her weight had made his leg go numb. "I can't keep doing this," he moaned, closing his eyes and soaking in the amount of jail time he would get for this if and when he got caught.

He practically jumped out of his skin when his phone went off. Shakily, he grabbed it, relieved that it wasn't A. It was his mother. He answered it, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. "Hello? Yeah... I'm just... out. I'll be home shortly. Don't wait up. Yeah, I'll tap on your door when I get in. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Lucas hung up, feeling unworthy of his parents' overbearing affection.

He jumped again when the phone went off once more, but this time it wasn't his phone, it was Aria's. He dug it out of her purse, checking to see who was calling. Ezra again. Sighing heavily, Lucas waited for it to stop ringing before he put it on silent and stuffed it back into Aria's purse. He waited another ten minutes before he drove home, glad that the garage wasn't taken up by either of his parents' cars. His was newest, so they usually left the spot to him. He pulled in and left the lights off, sliding gingerly out from under Aria who was dead to the world.

Lucas peeked into the house to make sure all was silent before he slung her bag over his shoulder again, and carefully draped her over his other shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. He found her much easier to carry this way, and was able to get her into his room silently without incident. His room was dark, and Hanna was silent in her trunk. He knew he wouldn't be able to stuff Aria down in it with her. He was at a loss for what to do with her.

Grunting, he dropped her down on his bed, and just stood there for a moment, panting from the physical effort it had taken. Sheer willpower took a major role in all the physical labor he'd been doing lately. Before Hanna's life had been threatened, he was fairly certain he wouldn't have been able to pick either of the two girls up if his life had depended on it. Now, he found himself carrying around a limp girl pretty much on a daily basis. He really didn't want to make a habit of it.

Lucas moaned and dropped to his knees by the bed, burying his head in his hands and just thinking for a moment. He'd just have to tie Aria up extra well and pray she didn't wake up until he'd had time to come up with a better plan. No, that wasn't good enough. If he got caught, he'd go to jail, and A would probably kill Hanna, _and_ Aria.

Lucas raised his head, looking at his beadspread, and inspiration struck. He could wrap her up in this, leave only a small space over her nose open so she could breath. He could make it tight enough to where she couldn't move, and make sure her mouth was taped extra well. It was the best plan he could think of.

Lucas got to work quickly, taking her heels off of her feet because if she was able to kick at all, heels would make more noise than her bare feet. He also removed her necklace so that there was no danger of her choking on it, and her rings which could be used to cut the tape or ropes. _One can't be too careful, when they have a hostage,_ he thought bitterly, struggling to slip one of his t-shirts over her head before he pulled her tight, restricting dress off of her so there was absolutely no chance of her being unable to breathe. It would kill him if he accidentally murdered one of them.

Carefully tucking all of her things into her purse, and stuffing it into the back of his closet, Lucas pulled Aria up a little further on the bed so she was more even. He taped her mouth securely, then her wrists and legs, then began rolling her up in the thick comforter. He then tied it tightly on both ends, and in the middle. Dreading doing it, but seeing no other choice, Lucas cut a hole where her face was so she could breath.

He just stood there for a moment and stared at the silver tape over her mouth, and the cocoon he'd made for her, feeling stupid. With a heavy sigh, he carefully dragged her over to the closet and pushed her to the back, making sure she rested comfortably, before he closed and locked his closet door.

Slipping out of his room, he tapped on the door to his parents' room so they would know he was home, then crawled into bed and curled into the fetal position. After a moment of silence, he put in his earphones, trying to relax to the sound of his favorite songs. Nothing, however, could calm his nerves. He was unable to sleep. He lay awake all night long, thinking about what his parents would say if they only knew what their precious son was up to.

 **A/N): Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lost inspiration, wondered what y'all would think if I kept adding victims to the list. Thanks for your reviews. What should happen next?** **And regarding those of you who keep asking me to bring Caleb into the story, that's not going to happen yet, but I'm considering it. It would make it juicily terrible for Lucas if Caleb came over or something. I'll try to fit him in. And now that Aria's gone missing too, Emily and Spencer are going to go mad with worry and suddenly realize that foul play was involved. What do you think A make Lucas do next? Please review, thoughts and ideas are appreciated!**


End file.
